


Nico's Letter

by Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Between Mark of Athena and House of Hades, Letters, M/M, Sad Nico di Angelo, Short One Shot, Tartarus, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell/pseuds/Writer_wannabe_alsoicantspell
Summary: Percy just fell into Tartarus. Tartarus, the land of monsters, where the most ferocious and horrible beings can be found. And Nico, well he isn't taking it well...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 23





	Nico's Letter

Percy,

I don't know why I'm doing this. You're never going to read this anyways, I'll make sure to throw this letter away after. Now why am I writing this? Oh right, maybe to distract myself from the fucking pain I'm feeling right now.

Do you know how fucking hard it is to keep a cold face when on the inside, you want to scream? Because it's hard, it's so fucking hard...

You fell Percy. You fell. Into that pit that is Tartarus. I've been there already, it's horrible, it's horrible. I-I suffered so much in that place. To think that you were there. I, my heart breaks. It shatters. That place has scarred me even more than what I've already been through, it leaves images in your head, it doesn't let you have more than a few hours of sleep without waking up in a cold sweat. And to think, to think that you, such a happy and cheerful person going down there, I don't want to think what it will do to you.

And I know you're strong, but why? Why did you let go?

I know. Annabeth. It's just...

Annabeth means everything to you, everything I'm not. And I get it. I've learned to deal with it. She's a pretty daughter of Athena. I'm just a pale, skinny, sad son of Hades.

But it hurts, you know? Why the fuck won't I stop loving you? Why am I so enthralled by you? Why do you keep bringing me back? I convince myself, every time, that it's just a dumb crush of the past. But you smile at me, my heartbeat increases against my will, and I know that it's more than that.

But I'm so tired. I will never have you. I've already tried to get your attention. That day at the River Styx just made you distrust me, and I fear what will happen if I try again. Besides, you're straight Percy. Even if you weren't with her, there's no chance you'd turn my way.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for loving you. I'm sorry for not being able to let you go. I'm sorry for doing anything you'll tell me. But hear this. I promised Percy. I will lead them to the doors. All because you asked me to. But after you return, because you better come back, I will leave. I'll leave immediately, otherwise, you'd ask me to stay a little longer, and me, being the love-sick fool that I am, will do exactly that.

But you listen to me Percy Jackson. You will come back. Please come back. I will meet you back at the doors. I will give myself the luxury of looking at you one last time. But then I'm leaving. But if you don't come back, I swear to the River Styx, I will go down there again if I have to and find you.

Just please come back. Please make it out alive. Please persist. My heart has been through a lot. It hurts in the silence as I watch you be with her. But if you don't make it out. I don't know if my heart will take it. So please make it out. Please survive. Please.

I fucking love you so please live.

Sincerely,

Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was a short one. I've always wondered how Nico reacted when Percy and Annabeth fell into the pit, and well, knowing how he felt, he was definitely worried for Percy's safety. Feel free to tell me what you think, thanks for reading!


End file.
